Chaos
by Nightcore's Lover
Summary: What if Natsu was raised by both Igneel and Acnologia? IB: "Eye of the Black Dragon" by snakeboy33. Rated T for my minor swearing problem. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos**

* * *

Cries echoed throughout a vast clearing. A baby rests in a basket at the top of a hill. All alone.

It's piercing screams of alarm caught the attention of someone. A dragon. Flying over a hill not far from the village he just obliterated, the dragon noticed the small child.

The child's wails stopped when the beast came into sight. The black and blue beast unsheathed sharp talons, prepared to rip the infant apart. But he stopped upon seeing the child's eyes. The dragon couldn't help but to stare.

Happy onyx eyes with a gleam of mischief gazed back at him. A wide grin occupied its face. This child had no fear for the monster that had killed millions. The monster that was about to kill the youth.

The dragon wasn't used to seeing happy people. Whenever someone saw him, they would only cower in fear. He hadn't seen someone smile at him in centuries. He was pleased.

"What is your name, brat?" The dragon hissed at the baby. Content babbles of non-existent words were the only reply. It had been years since the creature had spoken to a human. He found the race far too weak for his time.

"Well since you clearly have no knowledge in language, I guess I'll teach you. I'm Acnologia, by the way."

With a sigh, Acnologia transformed into his human form and picked up the basket. He adjusted the blanket and saw the word "Natsu" was sown on.

"Natsu, huh? That's your name, I guess."

The infant had drifted to sleep. Acnologia was about to wake Natsu up, but voted against it; deciding he'd need all the rest he can get before he begins training.

He would become a Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Seventeen years passed since the day Acnologia adopted Natsu. Sometime into his training, a fire dragon named Igneel had come to kill the rumoured son of the Black Dragon, but ended up fostering him alongside Acnologia and teaching the boy Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

Acnologia was teaching his son how evil humans were and raising someone to keep his legacy. Natsu was a fast learner. Mastering three types of dragon slayer magic in his first eight years of life was impressive. Natsu was content with his power and everything was going great. That is until they disappeared.

He had woken up one morning and his father and Igneel were gone, leaving behind nothing but a black cloak, a scarf, and an empty cave. At first, he assumed that his dad had gone hunting; or gone to destroy a village. But after four days of not returning, an uneasy feeling swept across Natsu, and he decided to go out and find his daunting foster parents.

However, Natsu's search was cut short when an elderly man forced him to join a guild. Though he was against it, he didn't have a choice due to the fact he would be sent to an orphanage if the old bastard reported him. So, he joined the guild and gained a reputation quickly. He adopted the title of s-class and took down almost everyone in the guild within his first two years, only losing to Makarov and Gildarts; always calling it a draw with Mystogan.

Natsu never showed his Chaos or Apocalypse Dragon Slayer magic to regular members of the guild. Only Makarov, Gildarts, and Mystogan have seen his more powerful dragon slayer magic; Laxus and Erza along with the rest of the guild were always taken down with fire.

Anyone else who dared to challenge the renowned Salamander had lost to his physical abilities, always waking up or walking away red with embarrassment and loss from a mage without magic.

Over the years, Natsu lost his name. People refused to call him Natsu because he "wasn't worthy". He was called Chaos or Salamander. The public hadn't seen his face but knew he was powerful by the rumours.

Now, Natsu is in Hargeon for a job. An easy job with a big reward. It wasn't worthy of the s-class board. Figuring he was headed that way anyway -and could use a little extra money- Natsu took the job. He was after Bora Prominence, a weak fire mage who sells kidnapped girls to old perverts in other countries.

Meanwhile, a blonde girl is walking through Hargeon. She stormed down the street, angry at a shop for not giving her a high discount even after her seductive poses. All her thoughts vanished when she heard star struck screams from a group of girls crowded around a man. She saw a man flinch nearby, but didn't think much of it. The blonde girl walked up to join the crowd. Immediately, her heart beat sped up. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. Hearts danced gracefully across her chocolate brown eyes.

Who was this guy? Why did he make her heart beat so fast? Why did she want to be with him forever? Why was she in love with him? Thoughts flowed through her mind in a waterfall of questions for reasons she didn't know. But she was snapped out of her trance when the black clad teenager she saw flinch at girly screams earlier walked up and punched the guy square in the jaw, sending him flying into a nearby building. He was knocked unconscious on impact and left there for the police.

"Salamander-sama?!" The broken-hearted women rushed over the treat their precious "Salamander-sama".

"Don't go damaging my rep, pathetic creature." Blondie stared at the man who had rescued her from the trance. Though he himself was barely visible due to his cloak, which seemed to be three sizes too big. _Maybe I should go thank him_. The golden-haired teen thought. She was very grateful of the stranger's act. She looks up to see him knee a guy who had gone to ask who he is. _Or not_.

After almost five minutes of contemplating, the blonde opted to go thank him. He wouldn't hit an innocent girl. Especially after saving her life. Right?

"Hey," She smiled. "Thanks for saving us back there! I really appreciate it!" The stranger hadn't made any note of the girl who waited for him to show any form of acknowledgement of her presence. After standing there reading a map for a minute. He stepped forward to continue whatever he was up to. The girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's very impolite to ignore someone, you know." She glared.

"Sorry, miss!" A blue flying cat spoke to the blonde. She wasn't very interested in the fact that the cat was blue, flying, and speaking as she had seen much stranger things on her journey to find the infamous Fairy Tail guild. "My name isn't Happy! Natsu here isn't very talkative. We appreciate your effort to come thank us though! We should get going. We have to go back to our guild."

"Oh, your guild? I happen to be looking to join a guild. My name is Lucy. Do you mind if I maybe come with you?"

"Of course! I'm sure Natsu won't mind!" _Damn cat. Always making decisions for me that I disapprove of. Why does he bother coming with me anyway? I've made it more than clear that I do not enjoy his company._

The walk to Fairy Tail was far too long for Natsu. Normally he wouldn't care, but he had to listen to the pointless conversing of the duo accompanying him the whole journey from Hargeon to Magnolia.

* * *

When the trio arrived in front of the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy was starry-eyed.

"You never said we were going to Fairy Tail! I'm so excited! Let's go in!" Natsu wouldn't admit it, but he liked this girl. She had a certain energy that made her different. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't judged him once since they met. Something he wasn't used to.

Lucy entered the guild. Natsu followed behind quietly and made his way to the staircase without attracting attention from anyone. She hadn't even found out how to join before she heard shouts and crashes. She turned around to see the guild members fighting.

"Eh?!" Lucy thought aloud. "They're insane!" Lucy made her way towards the bar after almost being hit by a flying stray chair.

"Are they always like this?" Lucy asked herself. She let out an annoyed puff of breath. A small laugh sounded from beside her.

"Mostly, yes. It can get really rough in here, especially if they use magic." Lucy turned her head to see a white-haired woman smiling at her.

"Oh my gosh! You're Mirajane! I'm such a huge fan of yours, wow!" Lucy had hearts and stars in her eyes. She clapped her hands together excitedly. Mira just grinned.

"You must be new. I'll get you your guild mark and help you get settl-" A large white-haired man was thrown into the beauty, cutting her off mid conversation.

"Mirajane!" Lucy shouted. Fear lined her voice. Suddenly, an immense pressure overtook the entire building. Magic seals started appearing around wizards. Power surged throughout the area. After a few moments of stillness, chaos returned and shouts resumed.

"Let's get serious! No one can beat my ice-make magic!"

"My ring powers easily trump all of you!"

"Beast mode!"

Just as the first spell was about to be cast, a loud growl was heard. All heads snapped towards the second floor.

"Can I never get some peace and quiet around here? Why must you always be so noisy and troublesome. You sorry drunk excuses for magic users act like children. How pathetic. You weaklings waste all your potential strength fighting each other for 'fun' when you could be training alone and growing stronger. Is this the strongest guild or is it the strongest circus?" A dark aura surrounded the clearly angry dragon slayer. A few seconds passed before a giant appeared at the other side of the room.

"A giant?!" Lucy paled.

"Oh! Welcome back, master!" Mira smiled sweetly.

"Master?!" Lucy began to sweat. If this was Fairy Tail's master, and Natsu was a Fairy Tail wizard, did she even have a chance of joining this guild?

"Don't tell me you all are causing trouble again? Don't make Chaos angrier than he already is." The guild master shrunk down to a dwarf and jumped over to sit near Natsu on the second-floor railing.

"He's tiny!"

"Anyway, I have a bone to pick with you bunch," Makarov held up a thick stack of papers. "You are far too destructive! I have to fill out all this paperwork!" He shook his fist in rage. He went on to burn the paper and give an inspirational speech about never giving up and following your path. The guild clapped. Natsu had, once again, disappeared.

"New girl, see Mira for your guild stamp."

No one had noticed the girl who entered with Fairy Tail's resident dragon until Makarov mentioned it. The guild continued their conversations and some members greeted Lucy as she made her way to the bar. She spoke to Mira and got her pink guild mark. Then, she was invited to sit with a group of mages.

Lucy had wondered where Natsu was. She really wanted to stay with him, but the guild didn't seem to have the same judgement of him as she did. He seemed nice enough, even though he didn't talk much.

Lucy's thoughts vanished when she heard a shout and a cry. She looked towards the sound and saw the guild master rubbing his cheek and a small boy running out the guild. She didn't notice who else had been watching until he landed behind her.

"Natsu?" Lucy tilted her head. "Where were you?" He looked at her. Green eyes showing the slightest amount of sadness.

"Upstairs. I'm going to search for a missing guild member. Are you coming or no?" He shifted his bag and started towards the door. Lucy's eyes widened. Did he really care? Or was there a reward? Should she go? Maybe it was a chance to learn some more about this boy. He sure was a mystery.

"Natsu! Wait, slow down! I'm coming with you! Natsu!" She chased him out the door and down the street, ignoring the looks and shouts of protest from Fairy Tail. She saw him ruffle the little boy's hair and continue walking. With a gleam in her eye and a strong will to help the best she could, she continued running after him.

* * *

 **Yo people, I'm back. As you can see, I'm never able to finish a story before starting a new one. I guess I just lose interest in the plot. But I promise you I'll take this one to at least 50 chapters. I'll also be starting a new Blue Exorcist fic and completing the Rosario + Vampire one. I promise I won't give up on this.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-A**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm day. Very few clouds littered the vast blue sky. The sun was high in the sky and a certain trio of Fairy Tail mages were in a wagon on their way to rescue a missing member. Lucy sat up with a smile on her face, admiring her new guild mark. Natsu leaned back in his seat. An emotionless stare directed at nothing in his eye. Happy sat on Lucy's lap, happily kicking his legs and rocking side to side as he hummed a common tune.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy asked. Natsu was being oddly quiet. If they were taking a carriage ride this long, he should acknowledge her existence at least once. Natsu shot her a glare.

"Why are you even here?"

"I didn't want you to go alone. I thought maybe you could use a friend."

"Well I don't," Natsu snapped. "And you could jump out of here and crawl back to Magnolia for all I care!"

"Sorry..."

Happy had stopped humming and an awkward, thick silence filled the air. The only sound was the huffing of the horses and the creaking of the carriage as they ascended towards a higher point of the snowy, steep, dangerous Mt. Hakobe.

Why were they headed up this mountain?

Natsu saw a boy, a guild member's kid, crying to Makarov that his dad hadn't returned from a job that was supposed to last only three days in a week. Lucy didn't understand why Natsu felt the need to rescue this boy's father when he felt no emotion towards any human besides hate.

Buried in deep thought, Lucy wasn't prepared when the wagon came to a sudden halt, and let out a short, but high pitched, squeal.

"Quit your screeching, Blondie. This is as high as he'll take us."

"S-sorry."

The trio exited the vehicle and stared up at the snowy white area. Natsu wandered around, probably trying to pick up a scent, Happy hovered above him with interest and curiosity in his eyes and Lucy sat on the frozen ground shivering.

"W-why is it so c-cold?" She hugged herself.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear such revealing clothing. Dress like a prostitute, face the consequences."

"Maybe you should've told me where we were going! I could've changed into something warmer! How are you not cold anyway?"

"Because I was trained in conditions worse than this! If I wasn't fit to fight in any weather or temperature, I was weak! And weak is useless!"

"Not all of us are so powerful and strong that we can walk around in temperatures below zero unfazed!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have come!"

"I thought you could use some help!"

"From someone as weak as you? You'll do nothing but make me weaker!"

"Well I-"

"Shut up!" Happy shouted. "You two are arguing like an old married couple! Can we just go find that kid's dad and be done with it?"

With a growl, Natsu stalked towards the blue cat. Happy, terrified, braced himself, yet the blow never came. Instead, Natsu had walked past him towards a steep path. Lucy and Happy gave each other a skeptic glance but followed suit.

After a couple minutes of walking, Lucy summoned Horologium, a clock spirit, and rode inside of him to keep warm. Yet she stayed silent, not wanting to make Natsu any angrier than he already was.

The trio continued walking. They didn't seem to be making any progress before a monster came out of nowhere.

"What the hell is that?" The clock spirit spoke Lucy's words.

"A Vulcan," Happy answered. "It's a type of hostile monster that lives in different environments and take over human bodies to survive. Natsu says they're too weak for his time and usually ignores them." His point was proved as Natsu didn't even bother to look at the Vulcan, instead walking right past it without a second thought.

Before the Vulcan could react, it caught sight of Lucy, who was still curled up inside the clock, and immediately lost all train of thought. With a grunt of "woman!" and a perverted stare, the monster snatched up Lucy, who screamed as she was carried away.

Next thing she knew, Lucy was in a cave. She stayed curled up in the clock until her time ran out.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. Time is up. Take care!"

"What? No! Don't disappear on me!"

Lucy was left alone and exposed in the icy cave as the Vulcan stalked towards her. She slowly backed away, begging silently to any god willing to listen before she heard a crash and a shout and saw her savior.

"Natsu!"

"Alright, monkey. Give it up. Where's Macao?" He crossed his arms. The monkey responded with a confused grunt.

"Don't play dumb with me you perverted ape. I know you understand me. Where is Macao?"

"Man? Oh!" The Vulcan pointed towards an opening in his cave that led to nowhere but a long fall and inevitable death.

"What, you think I'm gonna walk over there so you can push me out? Nice try. Tell me where he is, or I'll beat it out of you." The monkey angrily let out a puff of breath and turns away.

"Fine. You asked for it." Natsu stormed over towards the Vulcan. He balled his hand into a fist and ignited it in flame. Lucy gasped.

"Iron fist." He mumbled. One punch and the monster was out.

"Woah. I've never seen him use magic." Lucy said. Happy nodded.

"Wait until you see him in Chaos mode. Fire is nothing!" Before the three could walk away, the unconscious Vulcan began to glow. Soon, it formed into the shape of a man.

"Macao."

The injured man grunted and sat up slowly, letting out a hiss of pain. He opened his eyes and let out a surprised gasp.

"Chaos?" Natsu frowned and walked away.

"What happened, Macao?" Happy asked.

"I'm pathetic... I took out nineteen of them..." Lucy's jaw dropped. "...but the twentieth one got me. I'm so disappointed in myself. I didn't accomplish anything but disappointing my boy. How am I supposed to face him now?"

"Don't say that! Your kid was so sad that you hadn't come back that he punched the guild master square in the nose! He really misses you. Why don't we go back and see him? He needs to know you're okay." Lucy grinned and offered him help up. Macao returned her smile and grabbed her outstretched arm.

"Thank you...?"

"Lucy. I just joined." Macao nodded.

"Thank you, Lucy."

And so, the trio escorted their injured comrade back to Magnolia. They walked down the empty street until they came across a young boy crying on the stairs.

"Romeo!" Said boy looked up and his tears fell ever harder, but they were of joy.

"Dad!" Romeo jumped into his father's arms.

"I'm sorry, kid. I didn't finish the job. But if those boys at your school tease you again, ask them if their old man can defeat nineteen Mt. Hakobe Vulcans all by himself?" They both erupted into a fit of laughter and Natsu, Lucy, and Happy decided to take their leave.

"Thanks, Lucy! Thanks, Happy!" Said two smiled. "Thank you too, Chaos!" Natsu faltered, not expecting a thanks. But he recovered quickly and kept walking.

 _What a day._

 **X**

 **Hi. Me again. Been almost a whole year since I started this fic and I completely forgot about it** **AGAIN until recently. But, like, I promised I wouldn't abandon this. And I really hate breaking promises... so here! I'm actually taking** **Creative Writing this year, so hopefully I've improved? I really don't know. I guess I'm older... so smarter? I really don't know what I'm saying... Anyway...**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing thoughts and feedback!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaos III**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Lucy joined the Fairy Tail guild. She settled in quickly. Most everyone loved her. She made friends, went on jobs with them, and even found an apartment.

Lucy also hadn't seen Natsu since he rescued Macao from Mt. Hakobe. When she asked around, all she got were strange looks or very vague answers such as, "Probably on another one of those death missions..." or "Out looking for that 'family' he claims he had. Could be a couple months before we see him again." Lucy worried for him, but she knew he could take care of himself. Besides, she was doing great without him.

In the past two weeks, Lucy had taken down a crazy rich guy, rescued one of her favourite authors, acquired a new celestial spirit, and rescued every guild master from one of Zeref's demons all by herself!

Okay, maybe not all by herself.

But she had the help of her two newest friends. Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. She had heard many rumors about Titania through magazines and fellow guild members alike, but she was really an angel. Maybe just had the wrong way of going about certain situations sometimes.

Erza had come to the guild wielding a giant tusk. Everyone was on their best behaviour when she was there. She had come looking for Chaos and Gray to help her on a mission but ended up taking Lucy as a replacement thinking Chaos only stuck around her because she was powerful.

Boy, was she wrong.

But Lucy was a big help anyway and they still managed to complete the mission without delay.

That brings us to today. Lucy was about to head off to sleep before she heard a knock on the door.

"Huh? Who could that be so late?" She opened the door. "Gray?" Said man grinned.

"I got us a job! Check out the reward!"

"Seven million? That could pay my rent..." Lucy froze when she saw the red stamp at the top of the job sheet. "S-CLASS?" Lucy shouted. S-class jobs paid extremely well, but they were reserved for strong and experienced mages. Lucy and Gray were the opposite of that. Master Makarov had made it clear s-class jobs were not to be taken by those who aren't s-class, meaning if you weren't Chaos, Titania, Laxus, Mystogan, or Gildarts, those quests were forbidden.

"We can't take this! How did you even get it?" As if on cue, a certain blue cat flew through the open door and landed on Gray's head.

"Thank you for the fish, Gray. And all for a silly piece of paper." Happy said contently between munches. Lucy facepalmed.

"C'mon, Lucy. Think of the reward!" Gray grinned. Lucy looked back down at the job sheet in her hands. She could really use the money...

"Fine! Let's go get this over with. I can't believe I'm going to be expelled from the guild in my second week..." Lucy sighed as Gray cheered.

Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guildhall, the only topic on people's minds was the missing quest.

"I wonder who took that job."

"It came from the second floor, so whoever stole it probably won't be coming back."

"The second floor? So, it was s-class?"

"Yeah. Who would be stupid enough to take one of those?"

"The cat. A cat with wings flew up and grabbed that Galuna Island quest right off the board." All attention turned to the blonde lightning mage on the second floor. He sat back with a devilish smirk on his face as the guild began to put two and two together.

"Happy? Does that mean Chaos..."

"Chaos would've checked in. The only other people that cat would help out would be..."

"Gray and Lucy!" The guild was thrown into a panic.

"No one's survived Galuna Island! Let alone the three biggest idiots in this guild! It's over! This is the end!" The guild continued to panic until Mirajane spoke up.

"Laxus! Why didn't you try and stop them?" Mira marched up to the lightning mage and glared down at him. No one had seen Mirajane Strauss angry in a long time, but it was no secret that Mira liked Lucy and considered her a close friend, almost a sister. Anyone would be mad at someone who put a close friend into imminent danger.

"How was I supposed to know that was Happy? Any random cat could've flown in and snatched that request off the board. Oh well. Anyway, they broke strict rules. If we are to have an unbiased and fair system, they need to be punished. I assume the trio will be expelled when they return? That is, if they return." Laxus laughed.

"Enough!" Makarov shouted. It was enough to quiet Laxus's boasting cackle to a quiet snicker. "Laxus, you will go retrieve them."

"Pfft, don't be silly. They got themselves into this mess. Don't send me to clean it up. Besides, I have my own work to attend to. This is Fairy Tail. The strongest guild. Members here should be able to take care of themselves. Right?"

"Laxus! No one else in this guild can bring those three back by force! If you don't leave now, there's a near inevitable chance Gray, Happy, and Lucy will die!" Makarov shouted. Laxus turned his head. Suddenly the guild was thrown into chaos. People shouted at each other. Who should go bring them back? Should they be expelled? Would they even be alive to be found? Amid disarray, someone cleared their throat loudly at the entrance to the guild. All heads turned towards the figure in the door.

"Hey, old bastard."

* * *

"Oh, this brings back memories! This is where I met Natsu!" Lucy clapped excitedly.

"Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Chaos." Happy explained.

"Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot he had a name. That reminds me, why are you two so close?"

"He's a sweetheart once you get to know him. He's just not very good at expressing his emotions." Gray narrowed his eyes.

"Just be careful, Lucy. He's dangerous."

"Dangerous? We're all technically dangerous! Why is Natsu the outcast when there's still stronger and far more dangerous people than him out there!" The tension between Gray and Lucy was so thick, a couple of nearby people had stopped and started to stare.

"Guys, look. Let's go catch that boat!" Happy broke the silence. Gray and Lucy averted their hard glares from one another then followed Happy to the fisherman's boat that sat by the dock.

"Excuse me," Lucy waved at the two fishermen in the boat. "We're trying to get to Galuna Island. Would you please give us a ride? We'll pay you!"

"Galuna Island? Not a chance!" The first fisherman shouted.

"We ain't goin' near that place! Not for all the money in Fiore!" The other cut in.

"Forget about it. Go back where you came from. We don't even wanna hear that name. The sailors around here refuse to speak about it."

"That place is cursed, I tell ya'. Goin' there'd be nothin' but bad news."

Lucy and Gray made quick eye contact. What was so bad about Galuna Island that the locals were frightened of the name alone? How would they get there if the sailors and fishermen refused to get near it? As the trio contemplated the fishermen's words, someone appeared behind them.

"Found you." Gray, Lucy, and Happy all screamed.

"Chaos!"

"What are you doing here?"

Ignoring Gray completely, Chaos turned his attention to Lucy.

"The old bastard ordered me to bring you back. You're in a lot of trouble, I can only do so much to get you out of it. Come on, we're going back." Natsu turned around and began to walk away, expecting the three to follow. Happy looked at Gray and Lucy and began to fly in the direction Natsu was walking.

"No!" Lucy shouted. Natsu stopped in his tracks. "We want to do this quest! We're going to do this quest!"

"You don't have the skill for it, Lucy. Same goes for you, Fullbuster. Now come on. I have other things to do." Said ice mage shuddered at the thought Chaos knew his name.

"I'm not leaving!" Lucy stamped her foot on the ground, letting Natsu know she was not moving. "You left for two weeks without a word. Not even a tiny hint as to where you were going or what you were doing. I just showed up at the guild one morning and was told you were gone! You can't just suddenly show up and expect me to follow you around again! I'm not some dog for you to train, Natsu!"

Seething with anger, Natsu turned around. His fists were on fire and he was struggling to control his breath. Even with a demon like that in front of her, Lucy stood her ground. Gray was backing up slowly, but Lucy's feet stayed glued to the concrete and she held her glare.

"She has a death wish..." Gray mumbled.

Natsu stalked closer and closer to Lucy, who still didn't move an inch. When he reached her, he stood in front of her and glared. She glared right back. They held it for two minutes.

"Fine!"

"Aha!" Lucy clapped. "So, the super scary Chaos isn't as strong as he looks, huh?" Chaos growled and marched over to the boat.

"Let us on."

"Y-yes sir!"

Gray's jaw dropped and Happy shook his head with disappointment.

"I thought you two were gonna stop fighting so much."

"This is normal?!"

The party of four got on the boat. A different fisherman was bringing them to Galuna Island. During the trip, he asked about their intentions with the island, and was shocked to find out they were trying to break the curse. Natsu was oddly quiet on the boat, and Lucy had discovered he was like that on most forms of transportation. So, she left him alone. She asked the fisherman to tell them about Galuna Island to keep Gray distracted.

The fisherman used to live on Galuna Island. He claimed it was cursed, and that disaster would befall anyone who set foot on its soil. He had removed an outer layer of clothing to reveal a demon's arm attached to his shoulder, prompting gasps from all in the boat, save Natsu. The fisherman's story ended, and he disappeared. Lucy spotted a glowing mountain in the centre of the island as a giant wave pulled the boat underwater.

It was day by the time the group had recovered from their rough wash ashore.

"Oh. We're here?" Gray stood up first, scratching his head.

"A giant wave washed us ashore. We really lucked out..." Lucy said. "Where's Natsu?"

"He went exploring! I tried to stop him, but he threatened to barbeque me!" Happy came flying in, a panicked expression on his face. Lucy sighed.

"You know I'd never let him do that to you. But we should go find him first. The job flyer says there's a village on this island. Maybe he went there. Come on." She began walking into the forest. Gray and Happy hesitantly trailed behind her.

Not too long later, the three mages arrived at a high and scary looking wall.

"I think this is it..." Lucy said, looking down at the job sheet and back up at the wall.

"What does it mean, 'keep out'?" Gray looked at Happy, who shuddered in response.

"Excuse me! Please open up!" Lucy shouted. There was nothing but silence.

"Should I break it?"

"No!"

Lucy paced back and forth in front of the wall looking for an entrance, until a voice came from above.

"Who's there?" Two figures were standing on top of the wall, looking down at the three travellers.

"Ah! We're from the Fairy Tail wizard guild!"

"That's impossible! Someone from Fairy Tail already came here! Which means either he's lying or you're lying!" Lucy let out an annoyed puff of breath.

"If he had pink hair, a bad attitude, and was wearing a black cloak, it was our friend. He ran off ahead of us when we got here." She shouted back. "Look, we can prove we're from Fairy Tail! Wanna see our guild marks?" She held up her hand. The two men at the top of the wall looked at each other then back at the mages. The wall lifted, surprising the trio.

"It's like going into a monster's mouth..." Happy whined.

"Don't say stuff like that!"

On the other side of the wall was a large group of people covered head to toe in white. The man who stood at the front held a crescent moon shaped staff, and it could only be assumed he was the chief of the island's village. He introduced himself as Moka and said Natsu had already run. At his call, each person in the crowd dropped their white coverings and revealed every person had a limb which was that of a demon. From the children to the elders, everyone had an arm or a leg or an extra body part which was not human.

"Like the man on the boat." Gray noted.

"Everything on this island is affected by this curse. Even dogs and birds." Moka explained. "Every doctor we've consulted claimed this cannot be a disease. There's no doubt it's the moon's magic."

"The moon's magic?"

"This island has absorbed moonlight since ancient times. It made the island shine beautifully like the moon. Some years ago, the moon's light turned purple." As if on cue, the clouds parted to reveal the moon, which glowed an eerie purple hue. The villagers began to scream, clutching their heads and dropping like flies.

"What's going on?!" Gray got into ice-make stance. All the villagers began to completely transform into full demons. Lucy clutched her keys, preparing to call a spirit. When all the people were fully transformed, they stood back up like nothing had happened. Only they were no longer human.

"This is it. The moon's curse on our island." Moka said. The people looked away in shame.

"You poor, poor people..." Lucy sympathised.

"This is... so cool!" Gray shouted. Everyone blanked. "You're so lucky! I want some horns and spikes too!"

"This is the first time..."

"...we've been called 'cool'..."

"Pull yourself together, Gray! They aren't used to this." Lucy scolded. Gray's laughter died and he looked at Lucy.

"Sorry!"

"Anyway, this is the curse. Come morning we'll be back to normal. However, there are some who lose their minds and never change back. We've since made it a rule to kill those who transform into mindless monsters. Our own people... but we can't let them live as they'd kill us who are sane. We've tried to capture them, hoping they'd change back... they always break free. As a result, I've had to kill my own son. My son... whose mind became that of a demon." Moka began to cry. Lucy gasped. Gray and Happy were dead silent. Lucy and Gray looked at each other in silent shock. The photo was of the fisherman who had brought them to Galuna Island.

"He can't rest in peace..." Gray said softly, hoping Lucy would catch the hint.

 _A ghost._ Lucy thought.

"Please, save our island! It's only a matter of time until we all lose our minds and become demons!" Moka was on his hands and knees at this point. Begging the young wizards to help somehow.

"We won't let that happen! We'll figure something out!"

"There's only one way to make that happen." Moka's demeanor changed drastically. "The moon. Please destroy the moon."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it. I wanted to complete the Galuna Island arc in one chapter since it's the most boring, but it's way longer than I thought. I had to split this chapter into two parts. I'm uploading part two today or tomorrow. I'm hoping to finish this entire story by the end of this year. Thanks for sticking around.**

-A


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAOS IV**

* * *

Natsu was never fond of nature. Yeah, he grew up in the middle of the woods but that doesn't mean the noises of a river miles out, the clicking of bugs hiding in the trees, and the snapping of leaves and twigs beneath his feet didn't mess with his sensitive hearing.

It felt like he'd been walking for hours. Everything looked the same. Natsu was sure he'd passed that same oak tree four minutes ago. He could hear his guild members fighting something in the distance.

"This is so stupid. Of all the S-Class jobs those idiots could've taken..." Natsu halted when he heard voices through the trees. He listened closely. He heard people, and he was far from the village. "What the fuck?" He snapped his head towards the voices and slowly approached. Peeking through the overgrowth, he saw a building.

 _Where the hell did those people go?_ He thought. The voices had gone, and he wasn't picking up any human scent.

Cautiously, he entered the building. It was terribly old and had an odd scent he couldn't describe. The walls were decorated with symbols of the moon.

A moon island, a moon curse, and moon emblems. He noted.

The place was falling apart. Natsu stepped lightly, knowing that a misplaced step would send him barreling through the floor. He walked around until he felt a hollow spot beneath him. He bent down and tapped the ground. There was something under there. With a growl, he stomped on the floor. It caved in, gravity pulling the stone and Natsu below Earth.

Natsu landed upright. Riding around on dragons as a child resulted in many high falls, so he learned how to stick a landing. He took a minute to recover before analyzing his surroundings. He was in a cave. He walked straight, following his instincts. Not too far in, he found something.

"What the hell?" Natsu's breath hitched when he saw a giant demonic figure frozen in what seemed to be a permanent icy prison. The creature was far too familiar for Natsu's taste, but he couldn't put his tongue on where he'd seen it.

"Natsu?" Said man twitched when he heard his name. He recognised the voice.

"Lucy." His eyes did not move from the frozen figure.

"Deliora?!" Natsu didn't hear Gray enter, but it seemed like Gray knew the creature. Not in a positive way, based on the way his heartbeat increased unhealthily and he began to tremble. "This can't be- What is Deliora doing here? It's impossible! He can't be here!"

"You know this thing?" Natsu's eyes stayed glued to the creature.

"It's... It's..." Lucy put a hand on Gray's chest to calm him down. "Deliora. The demon of destruction." With Gray's words, something inside Natsu clicked.

"Zeref." Everyone looked towards the dragon slayer. "What are you up to now?"

"Zeref?" Lucy spoke up. "I've heard that name. Didn't he make the Lullaby demon we rescued the guild masters from?" Natsu's head snapped towards her.

"When did you face Lullaby?"

"Over a week ago. Maybe if you were here you would've known."

"This isn't a time to argue!" Gray ended their quarrel before it could begin. "He looks exactly the same." Suddenly, two figures approached from another entrance within the cave. A short man with indigo hair that stood up as if he'd been electrocuted. A man who looked like a dog, hairy and noisy. The four Fairy Tail mages had ducked behind a rock when they heard the voices, and were silent as the figures inspected the area.

"This is where the voices were coming from." The indigo haired man spoke.

"It's daytime. I'm sleepy." The dog-man complained.

"Toby, have you been soaking in Moon Drip? You have ears and stuff."

"No! These are decorations! Get it through your head!" The dog, now identified as Toby, shouted.

 _Moon Drip? Could that be the curse?_ Natsu wondered. His thoughts were interrupted when a pink haired girl entered the cave.

"Yuka. Toby. I have sad news. Someone beat up Angelica." The girl looked down sadly.

"It's just a dumb rat! Don't give it a deluxe name!"

"She is not a rat! Angelica is a hunter that races through the darkness... and... love!"

They're not from this island. They have the scent of a mainlander. They're clearly involved in this curse situation. But how? Slowly, Natsu was piecing together information. No demon parts; they aren't cursed.

"Intruders, huh?" Said group tensed.

"Just when the moon's light is nearly gathered, too. How disappointing. Let us get rid of the intruders before the Cold Emperor hears of this. Yes, before the moon shows itself." The pink haired girl spoke, and her two comrades agreed. "Now that they've seen Deliora, we cannot let them leave alive. We will give the intruders eternal sleep. In other words, love."

"You mean death." Toby sighed. Suddenly, the trio heard a crash from deeper within the cave. With shouts, they ran off in the direction of the noise. Away from the fairies.

"Good work, Happy!" Lucy praised as she rose from behind the rock with Natsu and Gray. Happy had flown deep within the cave and pushed a rock over, prompting the strangers to leave and allow Fairy Tail to escape.

"We should've captured and interrogated them!" Gray balled his hands into a fist.

"Not yet," Natsu walked around him. "We should check things out first. See what exactly is going on."

"Seriously? You're Chaos! You could end this in less than five minutes!"

"Never underestimate your enemies, Fullbuster. They mentioned a Cold Emperor. We don't know who that is or how strong they are. What would happen if I rushed in there, beat up his lackies, and he turns out to be stronger than me? Put those two braincells to some use." Natsu stormed off before Gray could retaliate. The remaining three followed anyway.

"Why did they bring Deliora here? How did they find out where he was sealed anyway?"

"Where he was sealed?"

"This thing was sealed in an iceberg in a northern continent. It's an immortal demon that ravaged the Isvan region ten years ago. Master Ur, the one who taught me magic, risked her life to seal it away! I don't know what it has to do with the island's curse, but it doesn't belong here! Cold Emperor... Who are you?" Gray was furious. His nails were digging into his palms so hard that blood was spilling onto the floor. Ice was forming around his fists and beneath his feet. "You'll have hell to pay if you try to tarnish Ur's name!"

"Your master sealed this demon away?" Natsu knew Gray had been trained by someone strong, but he'd never heard of anyone strong enough to seal away a demon of Zeref. The Black Wizard was affiliated with Natsu's foster father; therefore, he was often around to chastise Acnologia for destroying something important or threaten him for future use during Natsu's childhood. Therefore, Natsu knew that Zeref's demons were not a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes. No question about it."

"You're saying this was brought here from the northern continent?" Happy chipped in.

"Could this demon be the cause of the island's curse?" Lucy thought aloud.

"It's definitely possible. The demon is still alive and all." Natsu stared up at the frozen demon. Lucy, Gray, and Happy could find no trace of his thoughts and feelings on his face, but could watch his eyes analyze the situation, void of emotion. Natsu's gaze hardened.

 _I could attempt to melt the ice... No. Stupid idea. Gray's master's death would be in vain. Deliora would slaughter us. If I could find my father, he could lead me to Zeref... No. That would take far too much time_. Natsu had never taken this long to find a solution to a problem. Acnologia and Igneel had raised him to be a quick thinker. Acnologia being far stricter about that, sending him into lethal situations, forcing him to act fast. Natsu almost felt ashamed. _Finding this "Cold Emperor" ... That's the only way._

"Gray," Natsu spoke, prompting gasps from the fairies. "Tell me everything you know about this ice."

"It's a spell called Iced Shell," Gray spoke slowly, still visibly shaken. "It's an unmeltable ice. Not even the most powerful explosive flames can melt it. My Master, Ur, cast it on this demon. So why would they carry this off if they knew that?"

"Maybe they don't know. Maybe they're trying to melt it somehow." Lucy suggested.

"This is all too much. Who would bring Deliora here, and why?"

"We should go after those guys." Happy sprouted his wings and hovered near Gray's head.

"We're waiting here." Gray stated. "We're waiting for the moon to come out."

"It's the middle of the day! What is this about, Gray?"

"I get the strong feeling that the island's curse and Deliora have something to do with the moon. They said something about 'moonlight being fully gathered soon', too."

Without saying a word, Natsu sat on the ground. His three teammates looked at him. Silently, they all sat with him, waiting for the moon's arrival. The only sounds being the heavy, shuddering breaths of Gray as his mind took him back to a place in the past he desperately wanted to forget.

Sometime in, Lucy grew bored and called a spirit, Lyra, to sing them a song. She sung a slow and beautiful song, putting everyone to sleep; save Chaos, who sat comfortably staring off into space.

* * *

Hours passed, and the moon rose. Without a warning, the frozen demon began to tremble, waking the fairies in the room.

"What the hell?"

A magic seal and a flash of purple light appeared on the ceiling above the monster.

"It's purple! Is it the moonlight?" Gray got into ice-make stance.

"This doesn't look good..." Chaos mumbled. The light was shining directly onto Deliora. This was no coincidence. "Let's go. Find the source of the light." Chaos instructed, immediately taking charge. No one argued.

The members of Fairy Tail followed the light up and out of the ruins only to find a group of masked people standing in a circle around the seal. They ducked behind a rock to avoid being seen, watching the masked figures chant in an unknown language.

"They're collecting the moonlight and shining it on Deliora! But what for?" Lucy observed.

"It's Moon Drip, a Belianese spell." The fairies gasped at the unfamiliar voice, completely forgetting Lucy's spirit was still with them. "Ah, so that's what's going on. Those guys are trying to use Moon Drip to revive that underground demon!"

"That's impossible!" Gray shouted. "Iced Shell is unmeltable!"

"Moon Drip can melt it." Lyra continued. "Focused moon energy can break any spell at all. I think Moon Drip is the cause of the phenomenon the islanders believe is a curse. Concentrated moon energy can contaminate people's bodies too. That's how powerful this magic is."

"Those bastards..." Gray growled, preparing to go up to the group and unleash icy hell. Lucy punched him down before he could make a move.

"Hold it. Someone's here." Lucy pointed towards a figure dressed in a white mantle with gold trimmings approaching. The figure's face was hidden by a demonic mask with large horns and teeth bordering the jaw. The three people from the cave earlier walked closely behind him.

"That must be the Cold Emperor. He sure looks high and mighty, especially with that weird mask."

Gray was visibly trembling. The people were talking about how Deliora would be revived tonight or tomorrow, and the stress was clearly taking a toll on him. Lucy rubbed his arm in attempt to calm him, but nothing could ease the pain he was feeling.

"Go eradicate the village." The Cold Emperor instructed his underlings who obeyed without a second thought.

"What? The villagers have nothing to do with this!" Lucy cried.

"That voice... No... It can't be!" Gray looked ready to explode.

"Iron fist." Natsu mumbled, sending a flaming fist directly into the jaw of the dog-man.

"Seriously, Natsu?" Lucy stood up furiously. Happy following. "You could've at least consulted us before blowing our cover!" She waved Lyra away, giving the enemies a glimpse of her hand.

"That emblem," The girl gasped. "She's from Fairy Tail!"

"I see. The villagers asked the guilds for help." The spiky haired man, Yuka, said, not even sparing a glimpse at his unconscious furry friend.

"Why are you still here? Go and eradicate the village." The Cold Emperor put his foot down, grabbing the attention of both parties. "Those who stand in the way, and those who concocted said scheme, they are all the enemy."

"Why, you!" Gray stood up and ran straight towards the masked emperor in ice-make stance. "Stop your stupid ceremony or whatever this instant!" Gray's icy geyser sent the Cold Emperor's followers flying, but, unexpectedly, he countered with the exact same spell.

"He uses ice-make too!"

"Lyon!" Gray spit the name out like it was venom on his tongue. "Damn you... Do you even realise what you're doing?"

"It's been a while, Gray."

"They know each other?!" Happy squealed.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"To think that you were one of the wizards the villagers called here... Did you come here knowingly? Or was it just sheer coincidence? Not that it makes any difference..."

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor Lyon?" Yuka asked.

"Get going. I can handle this myself." Yuka and the girl rushed away. Before Gray could speak, Lyon sent ice in the direction of the other fairies. Happy lifted Lucy into the air, leaving Natsu to be frozen.

"Happy! You're going to abandon Natsu? We have to go get him!"

"He'll be fine! But you won't if you try to go get him! Who'll save the village if we all get beaten?" Tears streamed down Happy's face as Lucy relaxed in his grip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were fighting back the urge to help him... I'm sure Natsu will be fine! Ice is nothing to a dragon!"

"Aye!"

Back at the grounds where Lyon and Gray were facing off against each other, a frozen Chaos struggled in his icy restraints.

"So, you created an opening for the girl and cat to escape. No matter. I doubt those two can stop Sherry and Yuka."

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you." Both Gray's and Lyon's jaws dropped when Natsu spoke.

"How are you- How are you not frozen?!" Lyon made a fist.

"Oh, I am. Just thawed out enough to breathe, you feel? I enjoy sitting back and relaxing at times like this. It's fascinating, seeing just what my weaker guild members are capable of." Natsu's eyes seemed to read everything. He knew just what Gray and Lyon were thinking. Lyon knew he was strong enough to end everything right there.

Suddenly, Gray kicked Natsu. The dragon slayer went flying down the hill, shouts of anger escaping his lips.

"I see you're still as reckless as ever. Isn't he your friend?" Lyon asked, completely calm.

"Not in the slightest. Nothing but a pain in my ass. Besides, they call him Chaos for a reason. He's living for this. Feeding off the events going down tonight. This is between us. I don't need Chaos stealing my thunder." Lyon looked surprised at Gray's words and looked in the direction Natsu fell.

"So that's the infamous Chaos Dragon, huh? The only member of Fairy Tail who joined unwillingly... Interesting." A block of ice to the face stopped Lyon from talking.

"Your opponent is me. Now tell me, Lyon, why are you trying to erase our master from this world?"

"She's not our master anymore, Gray. Don't delude yourself. You killed Ur. I'm amazed you've had the nerve to live."

At the bottom of a hill in a pile of dirt, Natsu Dragneel was furious. The ice that restrained him was long gone, evaporated water heading to the sky. His anger alone melted the unmeltable ice.

"Alright, Chaos. Calm down. Weak bastards like that aren't worth your strength." He paced back and forth a few times until his breaths were even. "Ah, what to do now... That was my entertainment for the night." He looked up the hill and back at the woods.

Natsu let out an agitated sigh and cracked his neck before he began walking through the trees.

"Might as well save a village."

* * *

 **I never liked the Galuna Island arc. It's always been so unnecessary and boring to me. It's important for later, though. I've got big plans for the Phantom Lord arc, so just bear with me. Thank's for sticking around.**

 **-A**


End file.
